Evil vs Attitude
by KarisinFlare
Summary: 9 years after hogwarts. Hermione's a bitchy, sarcastic freelance agent. She goes to a runion at Hogwarts where she remeets her old friends but how will they fit into her new "action packed life" and not only that but something dark is coming and Hermione
1. The Attitude

"Where are my damn shoes?!" Hermione's yell echoed through the house making a tall sandy haired man cover his ears and wince.  
  
"They're in the closet where they always are." The man said looking up from the magazine he held.  
  
"Oh, I see. Thanks Vincent."  
  
The man rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why you're even going to this reunion. You said yourself your friends just stopped calling a few months after graduation."  
  
"I am going so that I can see how everyone eels is doing. You know how nosy I am." Hermione pulled of the towel wrapped around herself and started going through her drawer. "Where's my bra now?"  
  
"What, I'm supposed to know where you keep your underwear? And put the towel back on. Modesty child!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like you haven't seen me naked before. And if it bothers you so much go make me a cup of coffee before get my guns."  
  
"No. I don't believe in coffee"  
  
Hermione groaned and pulled out a blue lace bra. "Then what good are you? Get out of my house!"  
  
Vincent grinned. "Hey, I am the shoe finder. You're wearing that?"  
  
Hermione looked down at the pair of leather pants and the tank top she pulled out. "Yes what's wrong with it?"  
  
"This is a reunion, not another job."  
  
"And your point issssss?"  
  
Vincent rolled his eyes, pulled out his wand and flicked it and Hermione was in a short black silk skirt with 4 inches of leather lining the very top. "I suppose you can wear that with the tank and jacket."  
  
Hermione growled. "Would you mind not picking out my clothes? And how am I suppose to ride my bike in this stupid thing?"  
  
Vincent shrugged going back to the magazine. "Do I look like Miss Cleo to you? Figure it out."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"No you don't hun. Now put on your top and get going so I can trash your house."  
  
Hermione shot a stretchy bra at him and pulled on the black tank and leather jacket that had gotten suspiciously tighter. She brushed out her long waist length dark brown hair and pulled out her wand. Hermione smiled and walked out slipping a silver dagger into the top of her black boot. Vincent looked up.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Decoration. I'm guessing I can't take my lovely guns.or my bombs for that matter so." she shrugged.  
  
"You are a Kamikaze aren't you?"  
  
Hermione gave him devilish smile and flipped on a pair of sunglasses. "The best." And with that she disappeared leaving Vincent laughing on her bed. 


	2. remeeting

Hermione arrived at the giant doors of Hogwarts. She pulled of the glasses looking at it and raised an eyebrow. "How quaint." She smirked and opened the doors walking in. They entered into the great hall, which was shimmering. Giant balls of silver light hung from the ceiling and tables of food dotted here and there. A few head swiveled in her direction and gapped. Hermione moved in ignoring them.  
  
"I think Vincent was right." She grimaces at the shimmering walls and the dresses a few women wore. "Not me at all." Suddenly a voice behind her spoke.  
  
"He-Hermione?" She spun sharply and smiles at the man behind her. He was tall with dark black hair and emerald eyes that shone with disbelief out from under messy bangs.  
  
"Harry, nice to see me isn't it." He stared and she took in his tux and glossy shoes. "My aren't we dressed up makes me feel horrible." She snapped and she was garbed in a strap less dress of black cotton and satin. A pin with a bronze spider held her hair back from her face and her boots now went knee high. "All better?" Harry looked stunned. "Aw poor baby. Give us a kiss now?"  
  
"Harry who are you-" A red haired man came to stand by Harry and gapped.  
  
"He-Hermione?"  
  
"Honestly, that is not at all how you pronounce my now. It doesn't have as many Hes as all that."  
  
"Hermione you look, you're."  
  
"Different? Yes I know. Things change when you forget people don't they." Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We didn't forget you Herm," Harry's face looked pleading. "We just.drifted."  
  
"Aw, I don't blame you now do I?" she looped her arms through both of theirs. "Lets just sit down and have a nice chat. OR I might yell at you if I feel like it and give you a nice dose of my.French."  
  
She led them over to a table where they say, Hermione tugging annoyed at the hem of the dress.  
  
"Hermione," Ron asked. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Short version? Um, I was working as an agent, I get bored, also I kind a had an affinity for bombs so that didn't really help. I met a friend who's very good at technical work and I'm kinda a freelance agent type super hero woman. Anything new with you guys."  
  
She sipped a drink as the starred and scanned the crowd. She noticed a tall man with hair so pale it could reflect across the Atlantic Ocean. He wore a black tux that contrasted with his pail skin. "Who's that?"  
  
Harry turned to look and grimaced. "That's Malfoy. You do remember Draco?"  
  
Hermione grinned predatorily. "Do I?" She sat thoughtfully before standing.  
  
"Where are you goin?" Ron asked startled.  
  
"Did I mention my affinity with bombs?" They nodded. "I like things to blow up in people's faces." With that she moved towards Malfoy the evil grin on her face. People glanced, turned away, glanced again and gapped.  
  
She reached him and tapped Draco on the shoulder and he turned and stared. Hermione grinned brighter. "Draco, darling, honey, sweet cakes. How have we been?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Kind of slow." She moved closer so her lips where by his ear. "Remember the girl who always outdid you in class" Draco jerked back surprised.  
  
"Granger."  
  
"There! That wasn't hard."  
  
Draco sneered. "Make-over. How nice? Are you on corners now?"  
  
"Aw now, I wouldn't want to take your territory sweet heart and P.S. if you call me a whore again. I strap you to a wall and use you as target practice." She gave him pat on the cheek. "Still love you though." She walked away, longing for her guns and sat back with Ron and Harry.  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked glaring.  
  
"Just a little greeting."  
  
"Greeting? It looked like you were making out."  
  
"That might be a good idea. He's not really that bad looking. Maybe if I just dance around him naked he'll-"  
  
"HEMIONE!"  
  
She grinned. "Come on Ron I wouldn't really dance around Malfoy naked." She sipped her drink. "I'd be in my boots." Ron gapped, Harry started laughing. 


	3. The Evil

Hermione excused herself and want outside for a breather. The smell of Tommy Girl was making her light headed. The yard of Hogwarts was still the same and Hermione could just pick out the Whomping Willow. Hermione dug through her pockets.  
  
"Damn you Vincent, you took my cigarettes," she snarled and was considering popping back it to beat him with a pipe when someone came up behind her. She whirled and faced, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Takes a lot of guts for you to come her Granger."  
  
Hermione smiled. "What you mean since I knew you'd be here and you'd be kinda pissed at me busting you as a Deatheater. Yes I do have guts, and if you'd like to keep yours I suggest you move."  
  
Draco smiled an evil smile and two women appeared in black cat suits. "No, see Granger, we don't need Voldemort anymore. There's a new evil in town, one that can even take YOU down."  
  
Hermione smiled. "That a fact."  
  
Draco scowled irritated. "Yes." He moved back and hissed something at the girls. One cart wheeled toward Hermione to kick her. Hermione caught her foot and flipped sending her down and kneed the other in the gut who'd tried to punch her. They both reached for their wands and Hermione did a flip kicking one chin up and came around kicking the other head down. The knocked them both together. They fell and Hermione turned to Draco who was backing up.  
  
Hermione ran and tripped him knocking him down and sat on him, leg straddled around his waist. "Who?"  
  
"Who what," Draco smiled.  
  
Hermione squeezed her legs around her waste. "Don't be stupid.at lease not any more stupid than you actually are. Who's the new dark lord?"  
  
"It's not Dark lord we have. It's a Dark Queen."  
  
"Who is she, damn it?!"  
  
Draco laughed chillingly. "Someone who can take you down." With that he seemed to sink into the Earth and the 2 women disappeared leaving Hermione alone. She stood up cursing, then activated a communications spell she and Vincent had made.  
  
"Hello," Vincent's voice rang in her ears though she saw him nowhere.  
  
"Damn it Vin the mother fucker got away from me talking about some damn dark queen who's gonna start causing shit and you took my god damn cigarettes and after I kick this new bitches as I'm coming after you and hanging you by you god damn pink toes."  
  
Vincent was silent for moment then said, "Ok, what? I couldn't hear you through all the profanity." Hermione growled and told him what happened.  
  
"I swear next time I see Draco I'm sending him straight to hell to see daddy."  
  
"Mmm yes, you are Satan's daughter aren't you. But anyway get home quick so we can figure out what's going on. Or did you pick up a toy."  
  
"Please Vin. Business and pleasure."  
  
"I seemed to think business was your pleasure."  
  
"Exactly, I'm out Vin." She cut of the communication and was about to apparate when someone spoke.  
  
"What was that," Hermione turned her head slightly to pear at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Sorry boys have a little business to attend to."  
  
"Yes we heard," Ron said irritably.  
  
"Good then you can be a pair of nice little boys and sod of while I try to figure out who the fuck is behind this. Excuse my French."  
  
"I've takin French and I have never heard those words," Harry muttered then spoke up. "We're coming."  
  
"What you can't come!" Hermione growled. (She was rather good at that)  
  
"We can. We use to be a team before we can do it again, it'll be better with help and you know that."  
  
Hermione gave them a long speech that seemed to be made up particularly of "French" filled insults. She gave in in the end.  
  
"Fine! But if I blow you up while you sleep don't say a thing..not that you'd be able to." Then she apparated them all right outside the front door of the large gray stone mansion. "Welcome home boys." 


	4. The Mission

Ron and Harry stared open mouthed as Hermione pushed a buzzer on the door and a man's voice came through.  
  
"Ye'llo?"  
  
"Vin, open the door."  
  
"May I inquire who this is?"  
  
"If I can shove a boot up your ass. Open the damn door."  
  
"Touchy, touchy."  
  
"Not now, later!"  
  
"Hermione, how.where did you..-"  
  
She glanced at Ron "Get the money? Agency. I told you that." The door opened and Hermione walked in Harry and Ron following behind her. "Lights!"  
  
Lights switch on luminating a giant living room with a light tan half circle couch. A giant TV with surround entertainment sat infront of it. A pair of foggy glass doors were on the wall right by a dark hallway and a stair case of burnished wood was only a few feet from the door.  
  
"VINCENT!!!" Hermione's scream reverberated through the house as a man came out of the glass doors.  
  
"My god!" He said rubbing his ears. "Wait till I finish those intercoms. Sweet silence."  
  
Hermione grinned. "Not if I can help it." She turned to Harry and Ron. "Guys this is Vincent, my technician, weapon designer and finder of my shoes. Vin this is Ron and Harry."  
  
"Hi""Hey" Harry and Ron both mumbled. Vincent grinned.  
  
"Hermione's told be a whole lot..usually when she shooting bullets at my machines."  
  
Ron and Harry looked scared and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Moving right along! The tracker?"  
  
"Come on." Vincent walked back toward the doors. Hermione followed and after a moment so did Ron and Harry. The doors slid open automatically and a large open room was reveled. A long rope hung from the ceiling and bits of broken machine lay scattered on the floor. The walked towards a large glass booth where machinery was practically piled.  
  
Vincent sat down in a chair and started typing on what looked like a computer only made of metal with a dark black screen.  
  
"Did you get a tracker on him?"  
  
"Yep," Hermione said tossing a bag that looked empty on the desk. "Got em on his two little bitches as well."  
  
"You only had three?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Nope," Hermione grinned. "Tiniest trackers in the world."  
  
"Well then how do you know you got it on him?" wondered Ron. "It could have gotten on...a squirrel."  
  
Every went silent and looked at Ron for a moment, who shrugged then they turned back.  
  
"Got em!" Vincent said triumphantly. "And that's another point." A map popped up on the screen that looked like Diagon alley. Two dark red dots where parked in the pub.  
  
"We'll see who he thinks he is!" Hermione turned and walked out. Harry and Ron went to follow her but Vincent told them to wait. After a second Hermione came back in a pair of black leather pants and boots. A tight black t-shirt was under a leather jacket. A belt around her waste held guns and a number of other things Harry and Ron couldn't make out. "Call in if they move."  
  
"Got it." Vincent said typing again. Hermione tossed Harry and Ron a gun.  
  
"Lets see what you're made off." She snapped and the room spun reveling a garage with a number of lark motorcycles. Hermione threw her leg over a large black one and looked at them both. "Pick and get a move on boys." She kicked started the bike just as Ron and Harry got on a blue and black one looking scared. Hermione flicked on a pair of sun glasses and gave a war cry then shot of the garage barely getting open before she hit it. Ron and Harry tried desperately to keep up. 


End file.
